


Memento mei

by papugaka



Category: Le Petit Prince | The Little Prince - Antoine de Saint-Exupéry, Tokyo Ghoul, チリンの鈴 | Chirin no Suzu | Ringing Bell (1978)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Experimental Style, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24686215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papugaka/pseuds/papugaka
Summary: Я помню тебя.
Relationships: Arima Kishou/Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise
Kudos: 1





	Memento mei

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте использованы отсылки Ишиды к мультфильму "Колокольчик Чирина" и книге Экзюпери "Маленький Принц". Трактовка вольная и может не совпадать с вашей. Если Вы не смотрели мультфильм, суть первого отрывка может быть потеряна.  
> Написано для ЗФБ-2017.
> 
> За бетинг спасибо Airelinna.

Род проходит, и род приходит, а земля пребывает вовеки.  
Восходит солнце, и заходит солнце, и спешит к месту своему, где оно восходит...  
Все реки текут в море, но море не переполняется: к тому месту, откуда реки текут, они возвращаются, чтобы опять течь...  
Что было, то и будет, и что делалось, то и будет делаться,  
и нет ничего нового под солнцем...  
Нет памяти о прежнем; да и о том, что будет, не останется  
памяти у тех, которые будут после.  
(Еккл. I, 4-11)

_Маленькая деревенька в горах._

Мой милый барашек, где ты, родной? Свой покой нашёл ты в какой стороне?

Что за небо сейчас над твоей головой: грозою бугрится, рвётся дельтами молний? сияет дневным иль полночным светилом? треплет ли ветер твою погрубевшую шёрстку?

О милый Чирин, вернись же домой: в корытце вода заждалась пересохшего горла, непримятое сено осталось средь тёплых овечьих боков. Ждёт оградка у хлева, знавшая маленьких рожек твоих остроту. Камни дорожек помнят копытец твоих перестук. Крот, с которым ты дружбу водил, уж состарился, напрочь ослеп и ютится в земле, словно клубень свекольный, забытый на поле.

Умоляю, вернись: в глухой, позабытой богами дали я всё ещё слышу твой колокольчик. Эхо его перезвона древние горы хранят, и шумные реки мелодию ту разрывают на ноты. Долго в ущельях жалкий плач его бился о скалы, крючья репейника драли до мяса нежную плоть, вода уносила в глубины капли гранатовой крови. Я знаю, здесь был мой Чирин, болью и жаждою мести гонимый. Здесь был и мучитель его, причина страданий и цель, что желаннее всех остальных.

О мудрый Волк! Верни мне Чирина! Ты погубишь его, ведь правдою волка жить не может невинный барашек. Под правдою волка глохнет, теряется звон колокольца. Если мир наш настолько жесток, не лучше ль уснуть вместе с ним, когда грянет назначенный час? Не лучше ли сразу пасть у материнского бока мёртвой грудой поникшего, серого меха? Если смех и звон бубенца так легко обратить в мелодию смерти?

О мудрый Волк! Ответь же, где мой Чирин? Затерялся в горах, не найти моего малыша. Да малыш ли теперь? Волчьим свирепством сверкают глаза, высекают стальные копыта блестящие искры, и кровь – твоя кровь, о Волк! – застывает на мощных рогах. Потерялся мой милый Чирин, и дороги обратно никогда осилить ему.

Где ты, моё дитя? Я всё ещё помню

плач твоего колокольчика.

***

_Астероид Б-612, безвременье._

На астероиде Б-612 жил Маленький Принц. Его планета была такая же маленькая, как и он сам. На его планете не было ничего, кроме трёх вулканов, – может показаться немного грустным, не правда ли? Но Маленький Принц не скучал, потому что у него была Роза – прекрасная и хрупкая. Каждый день Маленький Принц разговаривал с ней, и ему не было скучно на его маленькой планете. Он поливал её, протирал влажной тряпочкой тонкие листики и мог часами смотреть, как капельки скатываются по нежным лепесткам цвета земного заката.

Он часто читал Розе книги, которые ему подарил пилот с Земли. Одну из них он любил особенно сильно, хотя она и была удивительно грустной. Это была история барашка по имени Чирин, который стал учеником Волка, чтобы когда-нибудь вырасти сильным и отомстить за свою мать.

— Зачем ты читаешь эту книгу, если она такая грустная? — спрашивала Роза и тянулась к его лицу листьями, чтобы утереть текущие по щекам слёзы.

— Я люблю Чирина, поэтому должен читать про него, — говорил Маленький Принц.

— Я не понимаю.

— Пока я читаю про Чирина, его колокольчик ещё звенит где-то там. — Маленький Принц оглядывался на тьму с искорками звёзд. — Там он живой.

— Но там же и Волк, который погубил его, — недоумевала Роза.

Оба молчали.

— Знаешь, я думаю, что Волк не хотел. На самом деле он тоже добрый. Но очень грустный, потому что их мир неправильный. — Маленький Принц морщил лобик. — Я читаю про него, чтобы кто-то в мире помнил, что Волк не был злом.

— А как же мы? — спрашивала Роза. — Кто будет помнить меня и тебя, мой Маленький Принц? Вдруг кто-то в мире будет думать, что Маленький Принц плохой, нехороший?

— Это не так, — улыбался сквозь слёзы Маленький Принц и прислонялся губами к прозрачным лепесткам. — Ты будешь помнить. Мне не нужно большего. Достаточно того, что моя милая Роза, моя беззащитная Роза, самое чистое на свете существо, будет помнить меня добрым.

Будь со мной, и…

пожалуйста, помни меня.

***

_Земля, наше время._

Белый Бог смотрел, как спит его Мальчик. Белое лицо, белые волосы, белое бесформенное одеяние. Человеческое существо. Слабое, слабое. Беззащитное перед миром. И такое сильное, но не подозревающее о своей силе.

Нужно было взрастить эту силу, словно цветок на бесплодной земле.

Белый Бог не умел. У Белого Бога была своя великая тайна.

Белый Бог был Человеком. Слабым, слабым. Беззащитным перед миром. И уже мёртвым.

Он стремительно близился к своему закату. Читал своему Мальчику «Маленького Принца» Экзюпери практически по памяти, потому что глаза Белого Бога уже почти ничего не видели. Подводило некогда сильное тело, так недолго сильное тело…

Змея смеялась над ними, раздирая Мир своими клыками, вгрызаясь в прогнившую плоть. Она была безумна, эта Змея. Но был ли нормален Белый Бог, задумавший великое, дерзкое Дело?

В его руках тело и разум Мальчика крепли: тело быстрее, разум – медленнее, сложнее. Задача предстояла не из лёгких, но если это было последнее его Дело, то оно будет сделано. Последнее, но великое.

У Белого Бога была ещё одна великая тайна, которую он раскрыл бы только своему Мальчику. Может быть.

Он хотел дать миру Жизнь. Ничтожно малая плата за тысячи украденных душ, душонок и Душ. Ничтожно малая плата за тех, кто погиб с именем Белого Бога на губах. Ничтожно малая плата тем, чьи милые никогда не вернутся домой.

Но это было всё, что мог дать миру Белый Бог. Он мог дать миру самое дорогое, что было у него самого. Своего Мальчика.

Единственное существо, которое будет помнить его настоящего, его-Человека. Слабого, слабого. Беззащитного перед миром.

Когда-нибудь Белый Бог возьмёт за руку Ту, чьё имя носил так долго и не по праву, и на самой черте обернётся, чтобы увидеть, как губы его Мальчика шевелятся, творя заклинание.

Я помню тебя

и прощаю.

***

_Новая Земля, будущее._

В начале было Время и зияющая пустота космоса.

Миллиарды лет текли чередой.

Бесконечная вереница миров и цивилизаций. Угасание и возрождение. Мёртвая Земля.

Краткое мгновение в истории Вселенной.

Давно нет безымянного барашка и волка. Давно нет принца и розы. Давно нет бога и мальчика.

Была звёздная пыль.

Звёздная пыль танцевала в темноте и безмолвии, копя в себе то, что станет новой жизнью.

Был вечер, было утро.

Были ночи и дни.

Были новые растения, новые животные, новые люди.

Новые войны и диктаторы, новые цивилизации.

Новые жизни и новые смерти.

В чудовищном смешении новых людей существовали крупицы Старой Земли.

Когда-нибудь они встретятся

и вспомнят друг друга.

***

_Некое место, некое время._

Где-то на краю мира лежат двое. Под несуществующим ветром качается цветочная колыбель.

Время готовится сделать очередной круг.


End file.
